What's Eating You
by Skyclone
Summary: The events of Jeepers Creepers 2001  is coming to life!Hunting down a boy,Mac and a girl,Jessica.But they don't know who it is.And what it wants.Will Mac and Jessica make it alive?Or will one of them will die like Darry?Or will it be both?


A sunny night covered the roads of Gwinnette the road of James trees were at the grass was at the wire fence behind the green the road was a white car driving down the hill.

The car wasn't a van,but neither a a plain old from the 1980s.

"Mac?That was a stop sign,"says a girl hearing music an the is a tall skinny and the age of wears a blue short blue jeans and black shoes.

"Really?I didn't see it,"he replies back.

"You never see anything!"

"Chill Jessica!"Jessica is like one inch small,comparing to is also skinny and she is also the same age as wears a white shirt,with white skinny black convers.

"Where going to get an a car accident one day!"

"Jessica,please!You wanted me to drive you home!"

"I didn't feel like taking the bus home!"

"Is it beacuse of the guy James?"Jessica and Mac are in the same knowing each other since there were five.

"Shut up,"James and Jessica broke up before high school started."this car smells bad!"

"I had a few friends over last night for a drink,"

"Do you have other music?' she askes,

"Um...check if you want?"

Jessica begins to switched the sterio's song begins to hear shit about lots of kidnapps.

"Mac,hear this!"They both hear a report talking.

The reports says,"Ever since spring break started,there were reports od kids the years we never had this happen!The lost kids said were about the age of eight to fifthteen.I suggest for you to -"Mac turns it off.

"Are you going to believe that?"he asks,

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Kids missing?In the spring?"

"You know what I just thought of?"she asked frighten,

"No,what? At a surprise way.

"The movie Jeepers Darry and Trisha,"

"Really?The movie is twenty three years old!I seen it when I was a kid!"

As Jessica turns around to see what's behind her,"They never made the thrid,"

"I know..."he feels two taps on his right shoulder,"what?"No answer."What!" He turns around and saw a old brown truck picking up speed."Is just a car!"

"Its getting close!Drive Mac!"They feel a boom.

"What the heck?"Mac turns to see the old truck pushing another boom.

"Get out of his way!"

"I'm trying!"Boom!Boom!Boom!Jessica looks at front window trying to see the person driving the saw pitch back at the !Boom!

"HELP US LORD!"she screams,

Than the Mac's car runs out of the road and hits a the brown car friends are still in Mac gets out of the car to see the trunk.

_** Mac's View**_

Crap!Who was the guy?He jacked up my car!

_**Jessica's View**_

Why didn't I took the bus?Who gives a dam about James?Mac I my good friend!

_**No One View**_

Jessica gets out of the car to see Mac.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica asks the poor boy.

"No," he opens the trunk to see a tire."Looks like were staying here for an thirty minutes."

"Wo!What!"as she checks her watch,"It's 5:26"

"Your the one who wanted me take you home!"

"Fine!Just hurry up!I'm getting scared..."she turns to the road and see's the direction the old truck went."Where not going there are we?"

"If we don't,you'll probably be at home in two road is long!"

"Than were going that way!"

Ten minutes passed by was listening to music.

"Are you almost done?" she askes her long time friend.

"Almost!"

Jesscia,still scare about what happen,looks at her the fance split an tree,they hit,had a black !Boom!She begin to frighten of that it be the guy hitting them?She stood her heart beeping.

Than a knock is at her window,

As she goes to the driver seat,"Help,"Mac began to laugh couldn't feel his stomach."Your a bitch!"she states angry and sits back at her seat.

"But it was worth it."

"Are you done?"

"Yea,"

Mac opens the driver door and sits down the blue his key out of his pocket and places it on the turn on car makes a noise when he trys to move the handle stick.

Jessica gets worry about the guy coming asks,"What's happening?"

"Just a little issue,"Than he uses all his force,"there."

They were at the road again.

There was an old church there that everyone don't visit no the old church,it was surrounded by windows were blocked,cause they were nailed to something a old pipe,right next to the car that was chasing didn't see it,but Mac was able to spot the old car that was hitting them.

Mac couldn't believe it."Jessica,"

"What?"

"L-Look!"

They both look at a guy with a black clothes,carrying a bag full of up and had red throwing it down the pipe.

"What is he doing?"Mac saying and still driving.

As she commandes Mac,"Make a move on!"And still looks back.

The guy looks at them both got Jessica frighten.

"Mac!Please tell me you have a phone with you!"

"Fuck!"

_**to be continue**_


End file.
